Internal body tissue sometimes must be secured together for various reasons. As an example, diverticulosis is an unfortunately common condition in which an area of the intestine bulges out into the peritoneal cavity to form a sac referred to as a “diverticulum”. The present assignee has provided, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,308 (incorporated herein by reference), a natural orifice method for resolving diverticulum by inverting them and then securing opposed serosal surfaces together using a ring to thereby tightly and securely close off the affected tissue to alleviate the risk of peritonitis.